Nothing Feel
by Yoshino Tada
Summary: Tiba-tiba saja sifat natsu berubah derastis dan menimbulkan kekacauan di guild fairy tail, apakah yang sebenarnya terjadi dengan natsu? dan apa penyebabnya natsu bertingkah seperti itu? Please review, arigatou :)
1. Chapter 1

**Apa kabar Mina san!**

**Ini cerita dari yoshi, cerita ini mungkin sangat berantakan dan bisa di bilang kurang menarik tapi kalau bisa di baca dulu ya!**

**Selamat membaca..**

**Chapter 1**

Seperti biasanya di guild yang super amburadul, berantakan dan banyak kegaduhan, ramai dan pastinya sangat seru tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah **Fairy Tail**, Ya! Fairy Tail adalah guild yang terletak di Magnolia, Guild ini berdiri sejak tahun 1945 sesaat kemerdekaan Indonesia, ehh salah saya sendiri tidak tahu akan tetapi di guild ini ada sedikit cerita yang menarik untuk di simak langsung saja kita mulai, tanpa basa-basi ini dia….

**Natsu dragnel :** disini dia berperan sebagai tokoh utama dalam cerita, dia bersifat seperti kekanak-kanakan, ceroboh dan yang pasti suka menolong dan membantu temannya bahkan yang tidak kenal dengan dirinya pun dia bantu, saking suka menolongnya natsu menolong monyet yang bergelantungan di pohon dan meletakkannya di tanah dengan pdnya dia berkata "Apa kamu baik-baik saja?

Kalau di pikir-pikir monyet hidupnya disitu ya (pohon). Akan tetapi dicerita ini sifat natsu akan berubah derastis karena alasan-alasan tertentu. Selanjutnya..

**Lucy Heartfilia:** Ini adalah tokoh kedua dalam cerita ini, dia sangat cantik, manis dan cerdas bukan hanya itu dia adalah sosok yang sangat dikagumi oleh para pria, pesonanya dapat menaklukan ribuan pria tetapi dia hanya menyukai 1 orang yaitu ***** yahh mudah-mudahan aja tercapai ya lucy san.. Next

**Erza Scarlet : **Yang ketiga sang monster wanita dari fairy tail dia dijuluki oleh penghuni-penghuni guild dengan julukan Bakemono, ketika marah dia mengeluarkan hal-hal yang tidak masuk di akal berupa senjata-senjata yang keluar dari tubuhnya dan kekuatannya melebihi natsu, tapi saya tidak yakin kalau natsu bersungguh paling erza udah kalah dari episode pertama fairy tail kakakak.

**Gray Fullbaster: **Gak perlu dijelasin lagi, yang pasti gary ini sangat keren dan bisa di bilang dia bisa di bandingkan dengan natsu.

**Happy :** Gak usah dijelasin ya happy!

"Wahh payah yang nulis yang lain di jelasin tapi kok aku gak sendiri kejam nih."

"Oke saya jelasin sesuai namaya happy dia disini bersifat sangat ceria dan dapat mengubah suasana dengan logat bicaranya yang kocak tetapi dicerita ini dia banyak murungnya, kok bisa ya?

Yang di atas itu adalah tokoh penting dalam cerita ini, sehingga saya tidak menjelaskan karakter/watak yang lain, "kapan nih mulai ceritanya pasti yang baca batin gitukan? Gomen-gomen ceritanya akan saya mulai jadi hitung mundur 10-1….

.

.

Nothing Feel

Kereta berjalan dengan kecepatan kira-kira 170 km/jam, di dalam kereta tersebut berpenumpang 200 orang, terlihat natsu dan happy yang sedang duduk di dalam kereta itu tujuannya adalah pulang ke guild fairy tail setelah berhasil menyelesaikan pekerjaannya. Mabuk berat menimpa natsu, dragon slayer tersebut tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa ketika berada di kereta, kereta atau transportasi adalah kelemahan terbesar natsu.

Setelah sampai natsu dan happy langsung menuju rumah mereka tanpa mampir di guild fairy tail dan disamping itu lucy mencari natsu dan happy di guild dan menanyakannya kepada mirajane.

"Mira san? Apakah kau tahu dimana natsu dan happy? Tanya lucy."

"Natsu dan happy ya? Mereka sedang bekerja dari… etoo,… mungkin mereka sudah pulang seharusnya sih sekarang mereka sudah tiba disini balas mira san dengan melihat jam."

"Sokka? dimana sih natsu happy, akukan juga ingin bekerja ehhhh bukan itu masalahnya tapi Kenapa!? Mereka tidak mengajakku teriak lucy dengan keras sampai semua orang di guild pun melihat kearahnya."

"Kenapa kalian melihat kearahku! teriak lucy."

Lalu mereka pun melanjutkan aktivitasnya masing-masing, dan seketika itu erza manghampiri lucy, dan dia memberitahu sesuatu kepada lucy.

"Hei lucy ucap erza sambil berjalan kearah lucy, apa kamu sedang mencari-cari natsu?

"I-iya balas lucy gagap."

"Sepertinya aku mengetahui tempat sekarang dia berada."

"Hmm? Benarkah itu?

"Kenapa wajahmu terlihat meragukanku?! Balas erza marah."

"Ba-bakemono! Lucy pun takut dan kabur meninggalkan guild."

"Kenapa dia kabur seperti itu? gumam erza."

"Kamu sudah tahu alasannya! Teriak gray dan gajeel yang mendengar percakapan erza dan lucy."

**Di samping itu di tempat natsu dan happy berada..**

"Kurasa ada yang membicarakan kita natsu? Ucap happy."

"Hmm balas natsu singkat.

"Sedang duduk di kursi dan mempelajari sesuatu, mempelajari sesuatu? Tentu saja membaca buku, tapi itukan hal yang sangat jarang dilakukan natsu ini sangat aneh batin happy."

"Sikapnya juga tidak biasa, biasanya dia super cerewet, bicara ini bicara itu tapi hari ini dia hanya diam dan tidak melakukan apapun yang nenyenangkan lagi pula ini kan waktunya mencari ikan di sungai, apa dia lupa batin happy lagi."

"Nee natsu? Ayo kita mencari ikan! Teriak happy dengan wajah sumringah."

"Happy? Apakah kau tidak melihatku? Aku sedang sibuk balas natsu dengan tetap membaca bukunya."

"Wakarimasta, aku akan mencari ikan sendiri ucap happy sambil terbang, murung, dan keluar rumah."

Natsu tetap tidak memperdulikannya (happy) dan dia tetap melanjutkan membaca bukunya itu.

"Kenapa natsu bertingkah seperti itu? ini tidak bagus, aku harus memberitahukannya kepada lucy dan semua batin happy sambil terbang menuju guild."

**Di tempat lucy berada di tengah kota..**

Hah hah hah nafas lucy terlihat terengah-engah setelah berlari ketakutan karena ulah erza

"Kenapa dia begitu menakutkan? (erza) dia seperti monster wanita yang sangat menyeramkan, di dalam bayang-bayang lucy erza seperti (monster dengan rambut merah dan bertubuh raksasa yang sedang menginjak-injaknya)

Kemudian lucy pun memutuskan untuk kembali ke guild dan dia berharap natsu dan happy sudah pulang dari pekerjaannya

"Aku harus kembali ke guild siapa tahu natsu dan happy sudah di sana, Ahh kenapa aku lari, jarak kesana sampai sini kan lumayan jauh gumam lucy."

(Siapa yang suruh kamu lari lucy hahaha)

"Diamlah!

**Di guild fairy tail**

"Tanpa natsu guild ini terasa sepi yahh? Ngomong-ngomong dimana natsu tanya gray kepada juvia."

"G-gray sama bertanya kepada juvia?

"Memang sama siapa lagi yang berada di depanku kan hanya kamu juvia balas gray."

"Ohh gray sama, juvia sangat malu ucap juvia dengan wajah senang dan memerah."

"Hmm? Percuma bicara denganmu acuh gray pada juvia."

"Sifat dingin gray sama terlalu kerenn juvia jadi semakin cinta dengan gray sama!

"Gray! Teriak elfman dari dekat."

"Apakah kau sehat elfman? Berteriak seperti itu dari dekat dengan keras lagi gumam gray."

"Hahahaha itulah pria!

"Ada apa elfman? Tanya gray."

"Mau adu panco? Minaa! Aku dan gray akan beradu panco! Teriak elfmann.

"Wahhh penduduk guild pun mendekat ke arah mereka berdua dengan menggrombol dan mengelilingi elfman dan gray."

"Nanii! Gray pun terkejut atas ucapan elfman."

"Semuanya ada disini apa kamu takut gray? Dengan wajah licik."

"Wakata, aku tidak akan kabur balas gray menerima tantangan dari elfman."

"Okee aku akan mengadakan taruhan ada yang ikut ucap mirajane dengan menyela pembicaraan mereka."

Gray! Aku elfman! Aku pasang 5000, aku 10000 untuk gray! Guild pun mendadak ramai.

"Yang pasti juvia akan mendukung penuh gray sama, ohh gray sama! Onii chan ! jangan kalah ya teriak lisanna yang tidak mau kalah dengan juvia."

Gray dan elfman pun sudah bersiap dengan kedua tangan mereka yang saling menggenggam dengan erat yang berada di atas meja, baiklah aku mulai adu panconya! 1 2 3! Teriak mirajane.

Keduanya pun tidak mau kalah pertarungan mereka pun sangat sengit, terlihat gray sudah berada di ujung tanduk.

Sedikit lagi elfman! Ayo gray jangan sampai kalah! Kedua pendukung pun membuat mereka lebih bersemangat.

"Yaa! Aku tidak akan kalah! Teriak gray."

"Yang menang adalah aku! Elfman sang pria sejati!

"Iyattt!

**Duarrrrr **

Meja yang dipakai adu panco pun hancur, guild pun hening sesaat dan setelah itu…

Yaaa! Yeee! Teriak semua orang yang berada di guild, siapakah yang menang? Asap yang menyelimuti gray dan elfman pun hilang, dan pemenangnya sudah bisa ditentukan.

Pemenangnya adalah…. Elf-mann!

Kau hebat elfman! Tetap semangat gray!

"Aku kalah elfman, ucap gray."

"Orang yang mengakui kekalahannya adalah pria sejati, kamu adalah pria sejati gray!

"Yahh.

Lalu lucy pun datang "kenapa tempat ini menjadi sangat berantakan apakah aku melewatkan sesuatu? Tanya lucy kepada gajell."

"Mereka habis adu panco, seperti bocah saja balas gajell."

"Sokka? setelah lucy datang happy pun sampai ke guild dan langsung memeluk lucy."

"Lucy! Happy pun memeluk lucy dan menangis di pelukannya."

"Kenapa kamu menangis? Ada apa happy? Tanya lucy khawatir."

"Na-natsu berubah! Hi hikz hikz balas happy sambil menangis hal itu pun mengundang reaksi beberapa anggota guild."

"Maksudnya berubah, apa happy? Tanya erza yang mendekat."

Lucy pun setengah kaget karena erza mendekatinya

"Natsu berbeda sekali dengan biasanya,sekarang dia sangat cuek,pendiam dan baru-baru ini dia sangat suka membaca."

Haaa?! erza, lisanna, elfmann, gray, mirajane, gajell dan juvia pun kaget mendengarnya."

"Whoooaaaaa! Salamander membaca hahahaha lucu sekali salamander membaca hahaha ucap gajell dengan tertawa terbahak-bahak."

"Apa kamu serius happy tanya lucy yang juga kaget."

"Benar, bahkan dia mengacuhkanku, dia tidak mau mencari ikan padahal biasanya dia sangat senang mencari ikan dan sering mengajakku duluan."

"Memang ini sangat aneh, mereka pun berpikiran sama, apa kau tahu penyebabnya happy? Tanya gray."

"Aku tidak tahu hikz hikz hikz…

"Pasti ada penyebabnya ucap lisanna."

"Hmm kau benar, tetapi kita harus mengetahui sikapnya yang sekarang dengan bertemu dengan natsu secara langsung ucap erza."

Beberapa detik kemudian natsu datang dan masuk ke dalam guild.

"Tempat ini sangat berantakan, aku tidak bisa mengunjungi tempat seperti ini ucap natsu berbicara sendiri." Kemudian natsu pun meninggalkan guild melihat itu lucy langsung memanggil natsu."

"Natsu! Teriak lucy

Natsu pun hanya menoleh ke arah lucy,melihat reaksi natsu, semua orang menduga pasti ada yang salah dengan natsu.

"Nee happy sejak kapan dia bertingkah seperti itu? bisik erza."

"Sejak kami pulang bekerja dia sudah seperti itu."

"Memang ini bukan hal yang biasa, sikapnya sangat tidak wajar seharusnya dia masuk dengan menggedor pintu lalu menantang gray berkelahi ucap erza."

"Heii kenapa aku di libatkan, sahuut gray dengan nada tidak biasa."

"Benar dia bukan natsu ucap lisanna dan kenapa dia membawa buku?."

"Buku itu!?

"Ada apa lucy? Tanya erza dengan penasaran."

"Kurasa aku mengetahui buku itu tetapi mustahil dia membacanya balas lucy."

"Kenapa? ucap erza."

"Buku itu adalah salah satu buku untuk melatih kekuatan sihir, buku itu sangat langka bisa di bilang itu adalah satu dari dua yang berada di dunia ini."

"Heii natsu ayo kita berkelahiseperti biasanya ucap gray yang tiba-tiba mendekati natsu."

"Kenapa dia melakukan itu! ucap lucy kaget."

"Biarkan saja kita harus memastikan kebenarannya,nalas laxus yang dari tadi memperhatikan mereka."

"Laxus!? Sejak kapan!? Tanya erza terkejut."

"Hmmm balas laxus singkat."

"Hmm itu bukan hal yang penting hanya orang bodah yang mau melakukan itu, ucap natsu tanpa ekspresi."

"Apa katamu! Balas gray yang terlihat sedikit marah atas sifat natsu yang berubah derastis."

Lalu elfman memegangi tangan gray yang terlihat akan memukul natsu, semuanya pun melihat mereka berdua, sudah biasa kalau mereka bertengkar tapi suasana apa ini! ini sangat berbeda dengan biasanya pertengkaran mereka berdua sudah bisa di bilang sangat serius.

"Berhenti! Tiba-tiba master makarov datang, natsu gray ada apa ini? Tanya master."

"Mereka berdua . . . . .

"Sokka? mereka harus berbaikan, nah berbaikanlah natsu kau yang salah jadi kau harus meminta maaf ucap master."

"Hmmm? Aku tidak bisa, disini hanya membuang-buang waktuku, Jaaa

Natsu pun tidak memperdulikan perkataan master dan keluar dari guild fairy tail.

Iku ze happy! Teriak natsu sembari keluar dari guild dan happypunmengikutinya dan meninggalkan lucy dan lainnya. Tunggu natsu! Semuanya pun terdiam seakan-akan tidak percaya dengan yang terjadi di depan mereka dan dapat diambil kesimpulan bahwa natsu sekarang bukanlah natsu yang dulu, natsu yang dikenali semua orang telah menghilang..

**To be continue**

**Terima kasih telah membaca jangan lupa di review ya!**

**Sampai jumpa minggu depan!**

**Jaa!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Mina! berjumpa lagi denganku, yoshi dengan fict yang baru, maaf kalau chapter sebelumnya sangat berantakan, semoga saja ini lebih baik.**

**NF Chapter 2!**

**Enjoy reading!**

**Chapter 2**

"Aku tidak mengerti apa yang mereka maksud, natsu yang dulu kah? Seperti apa ya dia?" Ucap natsu kepada happy sambil memandangi langit dan berjalan pergi meninggalkan guild.

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang kau maksud, natsu? Tapi apakah kau merasa berbeda hari ini?" Tanya happy dengan memandang wajah natsu.

"Aku berbeda? Yang benar saja tidak ada yang berbeda denganku, bukankah dari dulu aku seperti ini?" Balas natsu yang dilanjutkan dengan bertanya kepada happy.

"Natsu?" Ucap happy sambil berhenti terbang.

"Hmmm?" Balas natsu singkat.

"Tidak apa-apa, tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan" Ucap happy dengan melanjutkan terbangnya mengikuti natsu.

**Di guild fairy tail…**

"Siapa sebenarnya dia? Dia bukan natsu yang kita kenal" Ucap lucy dengan sedikit lesu karena melihat tingkah natsu yang sangat berbeda dari biasanya.

"Kau bicara apa lucy?! Mungkin dia hanya kelelahan karena baru saja pulang dari misinya, aku yakin besok dia akan kembali seperti sedia kala" Balas erza dengan penuh keyakinan.

"Kurasa tidak!" Balas cana menyahut pembicaraan lucy dan erza.

"Kenapa wajahmu terlihat sangat yakin seperti itu?."

"Aku tidak tahu akan tetapi dari firasatku, ini bukan karena kelelahan/apa mungkin ada sesuatu penyebab yang kita sendiri tidak tahu" Balas cana.

Semuanya pun tampak serius membicarakan dan mendengarkan spekulasi tentang apa yang sebenarnya terjadi dengan natsu.

"Aku lebih tertarik dengan apa yang dibaca salamander tadi, apa kau mengetahui sesuatu master?" Tanya gajel dengan melipat tangan didepan dadanya.

"Buku itu ya? Baiklah aku akan memberitahukannya, jadi buku itu adalah buku yang sudah disegel dari dunia ini, karena berisi tentang hal-hal yang tidak masuk akal untuk dipahami dan jika ada seseorang yang membaca dan mempelajarinya dia akan bertambah kuat semakin kuat dan kuat tergantung seseorang yang menguasainya, dan alasan yang sangat penting kenapa bisa buku itu disegel adalah didalamnya ada kekuatan untuk memanggil naga."

"Haaa!" Semua yang mendengarnya pun terkejut.

"Tapi master? Kenapa natsu bisa memilikinya?" Tanya erza.

"Aku juga tidak tahu, yang aku tahu buku itu sudah tersimpan di rak buku perpustakaan dewan sihir, mustahil bisa melewati penjagaannya anggota dewan pun juga tidak bisa memasuki perpustakaan itu dengan mudah" balas master.

"Bukan itu, kenapa natsu bertingkah seperti itu?" tanya lucy dengan cemas.

"Hmmm? Soal itu aku juga tidak tahu" Balas master dengan menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Memanggil naga kah? Apakah dia bermaksud melakukannya?" Batin gajel.

"Aku benci mengakuinya tapi natsu yang sekarang terlihat keren daripada biasanya." Ucap mirajane dengan nada bercanda.

"Ini bukan waktunya bercanda!" Teriak lucy dan lisanna.

"Wakata-wakata aku juga lebih suka natsu yang bersifat seperti anak kecil, bodoh, dan ceroboh, dengan sifatnya itu guild terasa sangat ramai dan mengasyikan" balas mirajane tersenyum.

"Aku merasakan aura yang berbeda dari natsu, pertanda apa ini!" Batin gray yang dari tadi sudah merasakan aura yang kuat."

Dari mana dia mendapatkan buku itu? dan kenapa dia bertingkah sangat berbeda itulah yang berada dipikiran semua orang yang berada di guild.

"Memang benar mira san, aku juga sangat suka sifat natsu yang seperti itu dia yang sekarang seperti **Nothing feel (Tidak mempunyai perasaan)" **Ucap lucy dengan wajah yang kecewa. "Dan semoga saja itu hanya sementara." Tambah lucy.

"Yeahh kau benar lucy, aku juga berharap sifat itu hanya sementara" sahut erza.

"Tapi aku penasaran dengan buku yang satunya yang kau bicarakan tadi lucy, apa kau mengetahuinya?." Tanya lisanna.

"Aku pernah melihat buku itu sebelumnya, di sebuah buku yang menceritakan asal-usul terbentuknya sihir dan didalamnya terdapat gambar 2 buku yang satu persis yang natsu bawa dan yang satunya berwarna hitam dengan bingkai kuning , tentang buku yang satunya tidak ada informasi mengenai buku itu yang ada hanyalah buku yang dibawa natsu yang bernama **Secret of Magic**." Balas lucy dengan serius dan menatap mata lisanna.

"**Secret of Magic**?**" **Ucap lisanna keheranan dengan wajah bingung.

"Sudah lucy, jangan diteruskan semakin kita mengetahuinya pasti kita akan tertimpa hal-hal yang tidak diinginkan" Sela master makarov.

"Wakata" Balas lucy singkat, kemudian dia meninggalkan guild dengan wajah menunduk, mata indahnya yang bercahaya mendadak menghilang dan menjadi redup seperti matahari yang terbenam.

**Di samping itu natsu melakukan beberapa percobaan….**

"Aku harus mencobanya sekarang, mungkin tempat ini sangat cocok untuk meningkatkan kekuatanku" Batin natsu lalu, "Happy! Tunggu sebentar aku akan melakukan beberapa hal" Ucap natsu kepada happy yang sedang terbang."

"Hmm? Wakarimasta" Balas happy dengan berpikir "apa yang akan dilakukan oleh natsu?."

Tempat yang dibicarakan natsu adalah di sebuah hutan yang di dalamnya terdapat pohon-pohon yang sangat besar dengan ketinggian mencapai 30-50 meter.

Natsu menghirup dan menghembuskan udara yang dihirupnya kemudian terjadilah sesuatu …

**Duarrrr….**

Seketika itu pohon yang berada di depannya dengan jarak 40 m, hancur tak tersisa dengan eksperimennya dengan menggabungkan kekuatan alam dan kekuatan yang dihasilkan oleh dirinya sendiri dan hasilnya dapat membuat apapun yang dihadapan natsu hancur berkeping-keping melihat itu happy pun terkejut "Darimana natsu mendapatkan kekuatan itu? serangan itu lebih kuat dari pada serangan terkuat erza!" Batin happy dengan ekspresi wajah tercengang.

"Aku membuat energy alam berkumpul ditangan kananku dengan mengorbankan sedikit kekuatanku, atau bisa dibilang aku melakukan pertukaran energy dengan pohon-pohon yang berada di sekitarku, kemudian setelah aku mendapatkan energy alam itu aku mengumpulkan energy baru di tangan kiriku kali ini aku menggunakan energy yang dihasilkan dari tubuhku sendiri, setelah kedua tanganku dipenuhi energy yang sangat besar dan saat itulah aku menggabungkan antara kekuatan alam dengan kekuatanku dan menghempaskannya ke object sasaran sehingga menghasilkan ledakkan yang sangat dahsyat" Ucap natsu yang menjelaskan kepada happy kenapa itu bisa terjadi. "Dan aku menamakan serangan ini dengan nama **Canon green fire**, inilah eksperimen pertamaku setelah membaca buku ini" Tambah natsu.

Happy pun melihat kearah buku yang berada di samping celana natsu dan membaca tulisannya **"Secret of Magic? **Darimana kau mendapatkannya natsu?" Tanya happy.

"Dari teman lamaku" Balas natsu singkat.

"Teman lama?" Happy pun bingung dan penasaran kemudian dia menanyakannya kepada natsu, "teman lamamu siapa natsu? Dengan logat bicaranya happy.

"Cepat/pun lambat kau akan mengetahuinya happy" perkataan natsu pun membuat happy semakin penasaran. "natsu? Kenapa kau melakukan semua ini?" tanya happy dengan serius tatapannya terlihat sangat tajam. "semua ini kah? Aku melakukannya karena aku ingin menjadi yang paling terkuat di dunia ini, dan demi mengalahkannya aku harus melakukan semua ini bahkan aku harus mengkhianatinya" balas natsu dengan mimic seperti sasuke tokoh dalam anime naruto. "Nee happy? Aku baru saja mengeluarkan 20% kekuatanku, jika aku mengeluarkan 50-70% canon green fire dapat menghancurkan guild bukan hanya guild saja seluruh kota magnolia pun bisa hancur rata dengan tanah" ungkap natsu berterus terang kepada happy. "Apa kau akan melakukan itu natsu?" ucap happy dengan wajah yang tidak percaya terhadap omongan dari natsu yang baru saja keluar dari mulutnya. "jika aku sedang ingin aku akan melakukannya" balas natsu singkat. "Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi dengan natsu?" batin happy keheranan.

Kemudian natsu dan happy melanjutkan perjalanannya kembali…

Malam hari tiba, dengan cahaya rembulan yang menyinari permukaan bumi, menghilangkan kegelapan-kegelapan yang ada di dalamnya, lucy pun belum memejamkan matanya dan dia sedang berdiri di dekat jendela dengan menyandarkan kepalanya di bagian samping jendela dengan menatap rembulan yang menyinari matanya yang indah, matanya mengikuti aliran cahaya yang menyinarinya, wajahnya masih tertunduk lesu dan memikirkan natsu. "sokka! mungkin aku harus mengajaknya bicara, dan aku ingin mencari tahu apa penyebabnya, apakah gara-gara buku itu?" batin lucy yang hanya menatap bulan yang bersinar terang. "Mungkin aku akan tidur sekarang selamat malam" ucap lucy sambil memejamkan matanya dan berbaring diatas ranjangnya.

**Di rumah gray….**

"Kenapa dari tadi aku hanya memikirkan natsu! chikusoo! Auranya sangat berbeda, aku harap besok dia akan kembali seperti biasanya, ucap gray sambil memejamkan matanya…

Gray berjalan menuju guild dan sesampainya di depan pintu guild gray melihat benda langit yang akan jatuh "Api hijau? Dari mana asalnya? Tapi api itu mengarah langsung ke guild dan akan menimpa bangunan ini, aku harus memberitahu semuanya kemudian gray berlari kedalam guild, minaa! cepat keluar! Ada sesuatu yang akan menimpa guild ini" orang-orang di guild pun tidak menghiraukan gray "Kenapa kalian menghiraukanku? Hei erza! Juvia! Lucy!, kenapa? Tidak ada waktu lagi!" kemudian atap guild terhantam sesuatu berwarna hijau dan gray hanya melihatnya.

**Duaaaaarrr!**

Seketika itu gray pun terbangun dari tidurnya, "hah hah hah" gray menghela nafasnya dengan cepat seperti baru saja melakukan olahraga yang melelahkan. "mimpi buruk apa ini? Api hijau yang menakutkan, kenapa aku bermimpi seperti itu? semoga tidak ada terjadi apa-apa" ucap gray panik.

**Di rumah lucy…**

"Sudah pagi ya?" gumam lucy yang terbangun dari tidur lelapnya, matanya masih terlihat pucat lalu dia mengikat rambutnya sambil keluar dari tempat tidur dan berjalan menuju kamar mandinya. "biasanya natsu menghampiriku pagi-pagi begini, tapi kenapa dia tidak menghampiriku hari ini?" batin lucy sambil menggosok giginya. "memang ini sangat aneh dan kenapa aku merasa kesepian? Tanpa natsu aku... Kenapa aku malah berpikiran seperti ini! ahhh!" pikiran lucy pun dipenuhi dengan seorang yang bernama natsu, natsu, dan natsu. Mungkinkah lucy jatuh cinta kepada natsu? yang sekarang tidak mempunyai perasaan, tidak ada yang mengetahuinya.

**To be continue…**

**Chapter 2 end**

**Terima kasih telah membaca NF semoga pembaca dapat terhibur …**

**Maaf kalau tulisannya masih kurang sempurna, karena saya tidak sempurna**

**Jangan lupa direview ya! Ja nee**


	3. Chapter 3

**Langsung saja….**

**Chapter 3**

Di tempat yang sangat jauh dari guild fairy tail, "Jadi natsu akan menjalankan rencanaku ya? Aku jadi tidak sabar menunggunya, menghancurkan guild itu" ucap zeref sambil berdiri di puncak gunung yang sangat tinggi, angin menerpa baju putih hitam yang dipakainya dan senyuman misteriusnya yang terpasang di wajahnya terlihat sangat polos meskipun dia adalah penyihir kegelapan yang paling kuat di dunia ini "Semoga berhasil natsu san."

"Hey natsu!" Teriak happy dengan keras sampai dari jauh terdengar teriakan itu, lalu natsu menoleh kearah happy, seperti biasa natsu sedang membaca bukunya, "hmm? Balas natsu tanpa berkata-kata", "sudah lama kita tidak bekerja, sebaiknya kita ke guild sekarang dan mencari info tentang pekerjaan disana" ucap happy dengan logatnya. "benar juga apa yang diucapkan oleh happy" batin natsu, "baiklah kita ke guild sekarang!" balas natsu sambil berdiri dari tempat duduknya.

"100 dari 200 halaman yang sudah aku baca, tidak terasa aku sudah setengah perjalanan menguasai dan mempelajari buku ini" batin natsu yang berjalan menuju guild, "cuaca hari ini sangat cerah ya?" batin natsu lagi. "akhirnya sampai juga natsu!" ucap happy yang dari tadi berada di samping natsu.

Berdiri di depan pintu guild sambil memandangi tulisan "**Fairy Tail**" yang berada di atasnya, Natsu dan Happy pun tanpa ragu memasuki guild…

"Natsu san! Happy san! Akhirnya kalian disini juga!" teriak wendy dengan wajah tersenyum riang, sebelumnya wendy tidak mengetahui kejadian kemarin karena dia sedang menjalankan misi dengan carla sehingga dia bersikap biasa saja di depan natsu.

"Ohh Wendy dan Carla!" Teriak happy membalas sapaan dari wendy, natsu pun diam saja dan hanya mengangkat 1 tangannya, semua orang yang berada di guild bersikap biasa saja atas kejadian yang terjadi kemarin dan berusaha melupakannya, natsu pun tetap melanjutkan langkahnya menuju papan yang berisi permintaan yang berada di dalam guild, "Natsu! Apa kau akan mengambil pekerjaan!?" Tanya master makarov yang sedang duduk di tempat biasa dia minum. "Ya" balas natsu singkat.

"Aura macam apa ini! Tidak salah lagi ini dari natsu! Benar-benar sangat kuat jujur aku tidak mau mengakuinya tetapi dia sekarang jauh berada di atas dan sekarang bisa aku bilang kekuatannya sepadan dengan gildarts! Ini terlihat bagus, akan tetapi yang mencemaskan adalah jika dia menggunakan kekuatannya untuk berbuat kejahatan" batin master makarov dengan ekspresi tidak percaya karena yang berdiri di depannya sekarang adalah seorang yang sudah bisa di bilang penyihir rank S.

"Ada apa master?" tanya cana yang melihat ekspresi tidak biasa dari master.

"T-tidak ada apa-apa" balas master singkat. "Dia pasti sangat bekerja keras untuk bisa menguasai buku itu, aku tidak menyangka dia akan berhasil menguasai setengah isi buku itu, dan yang paling penting sekarang adalah kekuatan apa yang telah dimiliki oleh natsu?." batin master makarov. "Ekspresi master sangat tidak biasa, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?" Batin cana yang duduk di sebelah master makarov.

Natsu pun telah sampai di depan papan tersebut dan melihat-lihat apa yang bisa dia kerjakan, "Loh? Itukan papan pekerjaan untuk penyihir rank S, kenapa natsu berada disitu?" Batin erza yang sedang melihat natsu. Erza pun langsung mendatangi natsu dan menepuk bahu natsu dari belakang "Hei natsu! Kenapa kau berada disini!?" ucap erza tegas. "Jika tidak suka menyingkirlah" balas natsu dengan dingin. "Apa kau bilang!" Ucap erza yang membalas perkataan natsu dengan marah. Natsu pun hanya melihat erza dengan tatapan dinginnya. "Nee? Erza? Sekarang kau tidak mungkin bisa mengalahkanku" ucap natsu dengan nada mengejek dan tatapannya masih dingin seperti sebelumnya. "Berani-beraninya kau berbicara seperti itu!" balas erza yang tambah kesal, "Aku tidak menyukai tatapan itu, sebenarnya apa yang terjadi denganmu natsu?!" Tanya erza dengan nada marah. "Aku tidak bisa memberitahumu, cepat/lambat kau akan mengetahuinya" balas natsu. "Erza? Apa kau ingin melawanku sekarang?" Tanya natsu memprovokasi erza. "kau sangat cocok untuk mengukur kekuatanku sekarang, erza?" Tambah natsu. "Perkataanmu sangat tidak bisa diterima natsu, baiklah aku akan menerima tantanganmu" balas erza dengan serius tatapannya sangat tajam orang biasa yang melihat tatapan itu pun pasti akan kabur terbirit-birit.

"Apa mereka akan bertarung?" Gumam mirajane yang mendengar perbincangan mereka berdua.

Yang mengetahui kejadian itu pun hanya mirajane, semuanya belum mengetahui, termasuk master makarov, mereka belum menyadari betapa kuatnnya natsu yang sekarang.

Mereka berdua pun keluar dari guild dan menuju tempat pertarungan yang berada di tengah hutan supaya tidak ada yang mengganggu mereka. Mirajane yang mengetahui dari awal tidak memberitahukan kepada master karena menganggap mereka hanya bercanda.

"Okee, tempat ini sangat cocok, bisa kita mulai sekarang natsu?" ucap erza dengan nada yang merendahkan natsu.

"Baiklah" balas natsu singkat.

"Kau yang memintanya natsu, aku tidak akan ragu-ragu lagi!" ucap erza dengan bersiap-siap untuk melawan natsu.

"Aku senang mendengar itu erza, bertarunglah dengan sekuat tenaga, tunjukkan kekuatanmu padaku!" balas natsu meremehkan erza.

"Aku akan mulai sekarang!

**Di guild Fairy Tail..**

"Are? Dimana natsu? aku keasyikan berbincang dengan Carla jadi aku tidak memperhatikan natsu. Happy pun bertanya kepada orang-orang yang berada di guild termasuk lucy dan gray yang baru saja tiba di guild…

"Lucy? kau tahu dimana natsu?" ucap happy sambil melayang-layang di depan lucy. "Kenapa kau menanyaiku? aku kan baru saja di sini belum 5 menit ini. "Sokka? maafkan natsu ya lucy?" ucap happy dengan sedikit menyesal."Daijobu, yang lalu biarlah berlalu, kita kan teman" balas lucy tersenyum. "Wakarimasta, aku lanjut mencari natsu dulu ya lucy?" ucap happy tersenyum. "Haikk" balas lucy singkat.

"Sokka? aku juga harus berbicara dengan natsu, dan menanyakan apa yang sedang terjadi dengannya" batin lucy yang juga ingin mencari natsu.

Pertarungan mereka pun dimulai, **Natsu vs Erza!**

Di hutan dengan pepohonan yang banyak dan tinggi, tempat itu adalah tempat yang biasa digunakan oleh natsu untuk melatih dan meningkatkan kekuatannya.

Erza langsung menyerang natsu dengan mengubah baju perangnya menjadi baju anti api, "Baju anti api ya? seperti biasa ya? Erza" ucap natsu yang tetap berdiri di posisinya dan menunggu serangan dari erza.

"Yatth!" erza langsung menghunuskan pedang kearah natsu, "Hmm? Serangan yang bagus tapi.. tiba-tiba natsu menghilang dari hadapan erza. "Hah!? Tidak mungkin kemana perginya natsu?", erza masih berada di udara dan terkejut karena natsu dapat menghilangkan keberadaannya. "Aku disini erza?" Ucap natsu yang tiba-tiba berdiri di belakang erza. "hmm? Boleh juga kau natsu!?" perubahannya sangat hebat bahkan sekarang gaya bertarungnya sudah seperti penyihir tingkat atas, sangat berbeda dari biasanya, dia bertarung dengan mengandalkan kebrutalan dan asal main pukul, akan tetapi dia sekarang memperhitungkan gerakan dan pola pikir lawannya, ini kah natsu yang sekarang.

**Ssshht sssht..**

Natsu mulai melakukan serangan, dengan gerakan yang sangat cepat secara kasat mata tidak bisa di lihat oleh orang biasa.

"Nanii!?" ucap erza terkejut. "Bagaimana dia bisa secepat ini! Bahkan aku tidak bisa melihat pergerakannya."

"Hmm! Inilah serangan pertamaku, rasakan ini erza" ucap natsu dengan terseyum dingin, serangan itu pun mengenai bagian pipi kanan erza, erza pun langsung terlempar jauh karena pukulan natsu yang tidak biasa. "Kenapa pukulannya begitu kuat! Seharusnya aku bisa menangkisnya! Tapi pukulan itu!" batin erza yang masih terhempas di udara dan menghantam tanah.

**Duarr…**

"Sakit sekali!" Batin erza sambil memegangi pipi kanannya. Kemudian erza mengganti armornya, "pada saat aku menggunakan armor anti api ini, natsu tidak menggunakan api sama sekali, dia sudah memperkirakannya."

"Seharusnya kau tidak selemah ini kan, erza?" Ucap natsu merendahkan erza. "Wanita terkuat di guild kah? Mungkin itu sedikit berlebihan." Ejek natsu.

"Kali ini aku akan serius!"

"Hmm? Armor ini! Menarik sekali" ucap natsu tersenyum.

Erza pun langsung terbang dengan menggunakan armor yang terdapat sayap kelelawar yang berada dipunggungnya dan pedang yang berada di tangan kanannya. "dia berusaha menghilangkan kecepatanku dengan terbang, karena dengan terbang aku tidak bisa menggunakan kecepatanku untuk menyerangnya, menarik" batin natsu dengan melihat ke atas. Erza pun sudah berada di langit dengan melayang-layang seperti kelelawar yang siap menyergap mangsanya. "dengan pedang di tangan kananku ini aku akan lebih mudah menyerangnya" ucap erza yang melihat natsu dari atas. "ini waktunya!."

**Ssshhh…**

Dengan kecepatan yang sangat tinggi erza terbang dari atas dan langsung menuju ke bawah lebih tepatnya kearah natsu. "Kali ini aku akan mengenaimu, natsu!" teriak erza yang sambil menghunuskan pedangnya ke arah natsu.

"**Iyaatthh!"**

**Duarrrr!**

Serangan yang cukup kuat untuk membelah pohon yang besar, serangan itu pun mengenai tanah dan menyebabkan debu tanah menyebar kemana-mana, debu itu menyelimuti tempat dimana natsu berdiri sebelumnya, "Mungkin aku sedikit berlebihan kepada natsu?" ucap erza dengan nada merendahkan.

Debu yang menyelimuti daerah itu pun perlahan-lahan mulai hilang, dan terlihat natsu yang tidak bergerak 1 langkah pun dari tempat itu. "hmmm? Serangan yang kuat akan tetapi serangan apapun yang kau lancarkan akan sia-sia saja, karena aku bisa menangkisnya" ucap natsu tersenyum dan tubuhnya tidak mengalami luka apapun.

"Nanii!? Tidak mungkin!" Melihat itu pun erza langsung terkejut dengan wajah yang tidak percaya "serangan itu sangat kuat mustahil natsu bisa menghindar/menangkisnya" batin erza. "Nee? erza? Perisai ini tidak mungkin bisa ditembus oleh serangan apapun" ucap natsu kepada erza. "Perisai!? Sejak kapan natsu, menggunakan perisai!" batin erza. "Dan lagi perisai apa itu!?" tambah erza.

Perisai itu berwarna hijau dan menyelimuti tubuh natsu, dan terbuat dari api yang didapatkannya dari alam di sekitarnya.

"Sebelum kau menyerangku, aku sudah membuat perisai ini agar dapat menangkis serangan darimu, dan sekarang ini aku sudah merencanakan seranganku yang selanjutnya" ucap natsu sambil memandangi erza yang masih terbang melayang-layang di langit. "Serangan selanjutnya!?" balas erza terkejut. "Ya, bersiap-siaplah."

Tiba-tiba saja….

**Whossshhh…**

Api yang sangat besar berada tepat di belakang erza. "Tidak mungkin!? Dari mana api sebesar ini!?"

**Whossshhh….**

"Sial! Aku tidak akan bisa menghindari serangan ini!? Apa yang harus aku lakukan!"

Keputusaasaan menghantui erza di samping itu, yang lebih mencengangkan adalah natsu hanya mengeluarkan 4% kekuatan yang dimilikinya, untuk membuat api sebesar guild Fairy Tail itu….

**To be continue…**

**Chapter 3 end…**

**RnR**


	4. Chapter 4

**Maaf kalau lama updatenya, soalnya saya baru menempuh ujian tengah semester jadi gomenasai!…**

**Yosh! Selamat membaca aja ya!**

**Chapter 4**

"Bagaimana aku bisa menghindarinya!?." untuk beberapa saat erza tidak bisa bergerak, meskipun itu dia tetap berpikir agar bisa menghindari serangan natsu.

**Whoossshhh..**

Api itu pun semakin dekat dengan erza. "Apakah kau bisa menghindarinya? Seharusnya penyihir tingkat atas seperti kau pasti akan mudah menghindari serangan itu, jika kau tidak bisa menghindarinya, kau akan…." Ucap natsu sambil melihat ke arah erza.

Hutan pun mulai terbakar, daun-daunan mulai layu dan pepohonan akan segera hancur karena serangan dari natsu yang sangat kuat, api melalap semua yang berada di sekitarnya, semua yang terkena serangan itu pun lenyap dengan seketika.

**Duarrrr!**

Kemudian api itu menghantam tanah dengan dahsyatnya, suaranya sangat keras dan kencang, burung-burung dan hewan di hutan yang mendengarnya pun berterbangan dan berlarian karena ketakutan, serangan itu pun membekas dan menimbulkan lubang besar di tanah yang berwarna hitam, "hancur semuanya kah? Mungkin ini sudah cukup" ucap natsu sambil melihat lubang yang berada di depannya dan berpaling berjalan menjauhi lubang yang disebabkan oleh serangannya itu.

"Tunggu! Jangan remehkan aku! **Heaven Whell!**"

Tiba-tiba Erza keluar dari asap hitam bekas serangan natsu itu dan mengubah armornya menjadi kesatria perak. "menarik, bagaimana kau bisa menghindari seranganku, erza?" tanya natsu sambil menoleh ke arah erza dan tersenyum.

"So, pada saat api itu semakin mendekatiku, aku menggunakan sihir yang sebelumnya belum pernah aku gunakan, natsu? kau tahu kan mengenai sihirku ini? Aku bisa mengubah armor sesuai keinginanku, tapi tahukah dimana aku meletakkan armor-armor itu?", natsu hanya melihat erza dan tidak berkata apa-apa."

"Aku menyimpannya di dimensi lain, tepatnya di ruang hampa yang tidak ada di dunia ini, disana aku menyimpan semuanya, dan pada detik-detik akhir sebelum api itu menghancurkan tubuhku, aku memindahkan tubuhku ke dimensi itu dan meninggalkan armor yang aku pakai sebelumnya di tempat ini, bisa dibilang itu adalah sebuah pertukaran dengan mengorbankan armor supaya aku bisa masuk ke ruang hampa itu dan setelah berhasil, aku memakai armor kesatria perak ini dan kembali ke tempat ini. "Tidak kusangka ini akan berhasil" batin erza.

"Hebat, kau benar-benar penyihir tingkat atas erza!" balas natsu singkat. "tapi, tidak ku sangka natsu bisa mengeluarkan api sebesar itu? dan lagi kenapa aku tidak bisa menyadarinya!? Sial!" Batin erza.

Kemudian erza menyerang natsu "baiklah sekarang giliranku! **Blumenblatt! Tarian pedang, pedang lingkaran! **Teriak erza sambil melancarkan serangannya. Pedang yang sangat banyak berkumpul di langit dan bagian runcing pedang mengarah ke natsu, pedang itu pun meluncur kearah natsu dan menghujani natsu, "hujan pedang ? percuma" batin natsu tersenyum. "**Karyou no Houkou!" **Natsu menyemburkan api dari mulutnya, tapi ada yang berbeda dari semburannya itu"semburan api itu berbeda, bukan apinya melainkan tekniknya, biasanya natsu hanya mengarahkan semburannya pada 1 titik tapi ini, sekarang Natsu menyebarkan api dalam jumlah banyak untuk menyamai jumlah pedang yang ku arahkan padanya." Batin erza sambil mengamati gerakan natsu dari atas.

Api dan pedang itu pun saling bertabrakan, dan menimbulkan gemuruh yang keras dan serangan erza dapat diatasi oleh natsu.

"kenapa dia bisa begitu kuat!? Aku yakin dia belum bersungguh-sungguh" batin erza. "kenapa, erza? apa kau berpikir tentang kekuatanku yang sekarang" ucap natsu tersenyum. Erza pun terkejut "kenapa dia bisa membaca pikiranku? Sial!

"Jika seperti ini terus, keadaan akan semakin kacau dan aku tidak mungkin bisa mengalahkannya, mungkin ini adalah rencana terakhir, tapi…. Aku yakin ini akan berhasil!" batin erza sambil mengubah armornya ke mode samurai.

"Samurai? Apa dia ingin melawanku dengan jarak dekat?"

Erza langsung berlari menuju ke arah natsu dan melancarkan serangannya, "yahh!" Bertubi-tubi erza menghujamkan pedang ke arah natsu, "kenapa aku tidak bisa mengenainya?" batin erza sambil menyerang natsu dengan sangat serius. Natsu pun hanya menghindar dan menghindar…. Setelah beberapa menit.

"Apa kau sudah kelelahan? Ucap natsu."

"Kenapa seranganku tidak ada yang dapat mengenainya, sampai sekarang pun dia belum terkena seranganku" batin erza sambil menancapkan pedangnya ke tanah dan terlihat kelelahan. "apa aku harus membunuhmu, erza? Ucap natsu tersenyum licik. Apa yang dia bicarakan? Membunuh? Bukankah kita sedang melakukan pertarungan biasa? Sebenarnya siapa orang ini!? Dia bukanlah natsu." batin erza yang terlihat sangat ketakutan, ini adalah hal yang mustahil tapi natsu merubah kemustahilan itu dengan kekuatannya sekarang dan menjadikan itu kenyataan bahwa wanita terkuat di guild **Erza scarlet **tidak berdaya dihadapan natsu. Sekaranglah saatnya mengakhiri pertarungan ini…

Tangan kanan natsu di lentangkan ke arah depan dan telapak tangannya mengumpulkan energy api hijau, setelah beberapa saat, telapak tangannya di penuhi kekuatan yang sangat dahsyat. "sihir apa itu? aku baru pertama kali melihatnya" ucap erza sambil melihat kearah natsu dengan tatapan yang berbeda.

"Mungkin ini adalah hal terakhir yang bisa aku lakukan, **Komgoi no Yoroi! (pertahanan terkuat)**

"Dia menggunakan perisai untuk menahan seranganku ini, tapi percuma saja.."

**Canon green fire!**

**Wisssshh**

"Maafkan aku semuanya, natsu sekarang bukanlah natsu yang dulu….. dan sekarang kita harus menolongnya kumohon semuanya…..

Api hijau itu melesat cepat menuju erza dengan kekuatan yang sangat dahsyat! Dan menghantam perisai itu….

"Disamping itu natsu tersenyum dengan liciknya tapi hal aneh pun terjadi, "hmm, apa ini? Kenapa aku meneteskan air mata…..?

?

**To be continue**

**Chapter 4 end**


	5. Chapter 5

Gomen, kalau updatenya lama, karena kesibukan tertentu, jadi gak sempet buat lanjutin nih nulis.

Chapter 5

?

"Are? Kenapa aku menangis?" mata natsu meneteskan air mata, tangannya berusaha menghilangkan air mata yang berlinang dimatanya.

**Duarr!**

"Berakhir sudah" ucap natsu yang masih meneteskan air mata serangan natsu pun menghancurkan perisai erza dan hal-hal yang ada disekitarnya..

**Tiba-tiba! Sshh! **

Gray datang dengan cepat dan menyelamatkan erza, erza disahut dan diangkat oleh gray sambil meloncat ke tempat yang aman, "Gray kah? Rupanya kau tepat waktu!" basa-basi natsu dengan nada meremehkan. "sebenarnya apa yang kau inginkan natsu!" teriak gray keras dengan wajah yang terlihat emosi dan dipenuhi dengan amarah. "hmm? Sebelumnya bagaimana kau bisa tau keberadaanku?" tanya natsu heran.

**Beberapa saat yang lalu..**

"Yo! Happy apa yang sedang kau lakukan? Dari tadi aku perhatikan kau terlihat kebingungan" tanya gray sambil berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan menghampiri happy.

"Gray!? Aku sedang mencari natsu, apa kau tahu dimana natsu sekarang?" balas happy.

"Natsu kah? Dari tadi aku tidak melihatnya." Lalu mirajane mendatangi mereka berdua dan memberitahukan sesuatu.

"Ne? happy, gray, mungkin aku sedikit mengetahuinya, sekarang natsu sedang bersama erza, mereka akan melakukan pertarungan akan tetapi aku yakin, mereka hanya bercanda." ucap mirajane tersenyum.

"Nanii!?" Ucap gray lantang. "ini tidak bisa dibiarkan, sebelumnya aku merasakan aura aneh dari natsu, gawat!" batin gray.

"Happy? Dimana natsu biasanya berlatih? Tanya gray risau. "Etoo.. setauku natsu biasanya berlatih di hutan, di sekitar magnolia." balas happy sambil memegang kepalanya. "Yosh! Aku akan segera kembali!" ucap gray sambil berlari keluar meninggalkan gulid. "Tunggu gray! Teriak mirajane dan happy tetapi mereka tidak mengikuti gray.

"Sokka? wakatayo, itulah kenapa kau tahu tempat ini dan mencurigaiku." ucap natsu. "dan yang terpenting lebih baik kau bawa erza ke guild atau aku akan berubah pikiran dan melenyapkanmu bersama erza." balas natsu tersenyum.

"Kisama!,memang benar apa yang dikatakan natsu lebih baik aku bawa erza ke guild, keadaannya sekarang benar-benar gawat!" batin gray sambil tetap memandangi natsu dengan tatapan tajam. "baiklah, kita akan ketemu lagi nanti dan sebaiknya kau bersiap-siap, aku tidak tahu apa motifmu akan tetapi yang berdiri di depanku sekarang bukanlah natsu yang ku kenal, dan aku yakin natsu yang asli tidak akan melukai temannya sendiri, ingat itu baik-baik! Natsu palsu!?" ucap gray sambil meninggalkan area pertarungan sambil tetap menggendong erza. "Natsu palsu? Aku tidak tau maksudnya, tujuanku hanyalah menghancurkan guild dari dalam seperti yang diperintahkan oleh orang itu."

"Ini benar-benar sudah kelewatan! aku tidak akan membiarkan ini terjadi lagi, sebaiknya aku ke guild sekarang dan melaporkan masalah ini ke master." batin gray sambil menuju ke guild.

**Di guild..**

Krakkk.. suara gerbang guild berbunyi karena didobrak oleh gray dengan keras, dengan wajah yang panic, gray pun masuk ke guild..

"Apa maksudnya ini! Doushite!? Nande? kenapa erza bisa pingsan seperti ini!? Suara penghuni guild yang mendadak panic karena erza yang dikenal sebagai bakemono bisa pingsan tidak berdaya seperti yang mereka lihat.

"Dan kenapa erza bisa bersamamu gray!?." Tanya macao kebingungan.

"Ceritanya panjang, yang terpenting, dimana wendy!? Tanya gray sambil berteriak.. wendy pun mendekat dan tanpa disuruh oleh gray, dia langsung meletakkan tangannya ke atas dada erza.. untuk menyembuhkannya.

"Dimana master?" Tanya gray kepada lucy.

"Dia baru saja pergi, katanya ada rapat dewan." Balas lucy singkat. "gray?sebenarnya ada apa ini? Kenapa erza bisa sampai seperti itu?" Tambah lucy dengan wajah khawatir.

"Apa aku harus bilang kepada lucy kalau erza terluka gara-gara natsu?" batin gray sambil menatap lucy. "Dimana natsu? apa kau sudah menemukannya?" tambah lucy bertanya kepada gray. "Jika lucy tau natsu yang telah melukai erza, pasti dia akan shock, sebaiknya aku diam." Batin gray. "etoo lucy? Daripada membahas itu, lebih baik kita mencemaskan keadaan erza." Ucap gray tersenyum. "Gomen, so danne, mungkin kau benar. "Apakah ini semua berhubungan dengan natsu?" batin lucy sambil melamun pandangannya tertuju ke bawah.

"Gray! Erza akan kita bawa ke rumah sakit." Teriak Elfman

"Yah, tolong ya!" balas gray tersenyum.

"Gray pun berjalan keluar dari guild, pandangannya terlihat tajam, dan dia Nampak kebingungan dan marah dengan natsu. "Kenapa natsu? melukai erza? Ini sangat membuatku bingung, apa aku harus melawan natsu dan membuat dia menjawab semua kebingunganku ini. Sial!"

Setelah berjalan agak jauh dari guild, gray pun mengubah pandangannya ke depan dan dia bertemu dengan laxus.

"Yo!" Sapa laxus sambil berdiri di dekat pohon dan melipat tangannya.

"Hmm? Laxus?" balas gray singkat.

"Apa natsu yang melakukannya?" tanya laxus dengan sorotan yang tajam. "Kenapa kau bisa tahu? Balas gray terkejut. "Apa kau ingin tau, apa sebenarnya yang diincar oleh natsu? Tanya laxus lagi. Gray hanya menganggukan kepalanya dan raut wajahnya menunjukkan rasa penasaran yang tinggi.

"Dia ingin menghancurkan guild." Balas laxus singkat. "Kenapa kau bisa beranggapan seperti itu!?" balas gray dengan ekspresi wajah yang terlihat marah. "Kau kan juga merasakannya?" ucap laxus. "Merasakan? Jangan-jangan aura itu!"

"So, aku juga merasakannya, aura yang sangat aneh, bahkan untuk natsu sekalipun, pak tua itu pasti juga sudah menyadarinya, dan tau hal yang ditakutinya akan terjadi." Ucap laxus menjelaskan apa yang dia tahu kepada gray.

"Maksudmu master sudah mengetahuinya dari awal." Tanya gray singkat. "Dan apa maksudmu hal yang ditakutinya akan terjadi." Tambah gray.

"**Kita akan menghadapi Natsu!"**

"Tidak mungkin!" ucap gray tercengang. "Doushite!?" tanya gray singkat.

"Apa kau bodoh? Aku sudah bilang berulang kali. Dan ditambah lagi dia sudah mengalahkan erza, aku yakin sekarang natsu lebih kuat darimu. Dan aku yakin pak tua itu sudah merencanakan sesuatu?." Gumam laxus sambil berpikir dan memandang ke atas (langit). "Aku tidak percaya ini! Tidak mungkin kita bisa melawan natsu." batin gray bingung.

"Sebelum itu terjadi aku akan menghentikannya, kau cukup duduk manis di rumah saja." Ucap laxus tersenyum seolah-olah meremehkan gray.

"Apa katamu!?" teriak gray keras. "Aku yakin dengan keadaanmu yang sekarang ini, kau tidak akan bisa mengalahkan natsu."

"Memang benar apa yang dikatakan oleh laxus, erza saja yang lebih kuat dariku bisa dibantai sampai seperti itu, apa lagi aku!?." Batin gray marah. "Laxus!? Jika kau benar-benar ingin menghentikan natsu dan membawanya kembali, aku akan membantumu." Tambah gray tegas. "cih! merepotkan saja!, aku bisa melakukannya sendiri!." Ucap laxus dingin. Dan mereka pun diam beberapa saat…..

"Apapun yang kau katakana, tidak peduli itu penting atau tidak, aku akan membantumu!" ucap gray. "dan jika ada teman yang butuh pertolongan dan membutuhkan bantuan kita, kita harus menolongnya walaupun it bisa membunuh kita!, karena kita adalah penyihir Fairy Tail!" tambah gray tegas.

"Teman kah? "ucap laxus tersenyum. "baiklah iku ze, gray!

"Yah!." Gray pun hanya tersenyum dan….

.

.

.

Etoo ano laxus? apa kau tau dimana natsu?

Ha ?_? ekspresi laxus kebingungan. (semangat yang bagus)

Lalu…

**Rapat dewan..**

"Jadi begitu ya? Terima kasih atas informasinya, untuk sementara aku akan membiarkan mereka menangani ini, lagi pula laxus dan gray termasuk penyihir terkuat di fairy tail, mungkin ini adalah kombinasi yang unik mengingat mereka tidak pernah bekerja sama sebelumnya akan tetapi aku harus tetap waspada terhadap pergerakan orang itu." Batin master makarov yang bersandar di kursinya dan tidak memperdulikan rapat yang tengah berlangsung.

Di tempat yang jauh dari keramaian kota magnolia, bisa dibilang di bawah pohon yang rindang terlihat laki-laki berambut pink dan laki-laki berambut hitam serta memakai slendang putih.

"Kurang sedikit lagi ya? Natsu san. Ucap zeref dengan wajah polosnya.

"Yah, tenang saja aku akan menguasai buku ini dengan cepat dan menghancurkan guild itu, beserta orang-orang yang berada di dalamnya." Balas natsu dengan dingin.

"Yeah, aku tidak sabar untuk itu?." ucap zeref tersenyum.

**To be continue..**

**Chapter 5 END**

"Sebenarnya dimana natsu!? aku sudah mencarinya kemana-kemana!?." teriak happy kesal..


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Sejuknya angin yang menghembus, membuat rambut natsu seperti terbang dan terbawa angin, dia berjalan di tengah hutan sendirian walaupun sebelumnya dia bersama dengan zeref. Setelah beberapa langkah dia berjalan, natsu pun bertemu dengan orang yang tak terduga.

"Yo natsu kun!" Sapa ichiya yang merupakan anggota guild Blue Pegasus. "Lama tidak bertemu ya?" tambah ichiya dengan senyumannya. Ichiya ditemani oleh murid-muridnya tiga laki-laki tampan yang biasa memanggilnya "sensei."

Natsu tidak menghiraukan mereka dan berjalan melewati mereka berempat. "Hey natsu! apa artinya ini! kau tidak menghiraukan ichiya sensei sama sekali." Teriak ren keras, salah satu dari murid ichiya. "tidak berguna" gumam natsu. "Apa kau bilang barusan!?" Sahut hibiki marah. Natsu menghentikan langkah kakinya dan berbalik kearah mereka berempat. "HAHAHA!"canda ichiya yang ingin meredakan suasana yang suram itu. "Ini tidak bagus, aku merasakan sihir yang luar biasa, dan lagi sikap natsu benar-benar berbeda dari yang dulu. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?." Batin ichiya.

"Tarik kata-katamu tadi!?" Ucap ren yang tidak bisa menahan emosinya. "Shine, Aku akan menghancurkan kalian yang menggangguku." Ucap natsu tanpa ekspresi.

Natsu pun menyerang mereka berempat, dengan mengeluarkan api biasa yang dihempaskan dari tangannya.

**Duarr!**

Mereka berempat pun terhempas sangat jauh dari tempat berdiri mereka sebelumnya.

"Serangan apa itu!" serangan itu sangat berbahaya." Batin hibiki yang terhempas ke tanah. "Jika itu yang kau inginkan aku akan melayanimu!" ucap hibiki sambil berdiri diikuti eve dan ren dibelakangnya. "Hmm perisai itu yang melindungi mereka ya? Ichiya. Batin natsu sambil tersenyum.

Mereka bertiga pun berlari menuju natsu dan bersiap-siap untuk menyerangnya. Yahh!

"Lemah, ini hanya akan membuang-buang waktuku." Gumam natsu sambil tersenyum licik.

**Beberapa saat kemudian…**

"Dia kuat sekali!" ucap eve yang tergeletak di tanah bersama hibiki dan ren. "Hibiki, Eve, Ren? Menyerahlah natsu kun, bukan tandingan kalian." Ucap ichiya. "Aku pun juga bisa kalah telak dengan serangan seperti itu, entah mengapa aku merasa natsu kun, sepadan dengan master Blue Pegasus!?.. tapi itu hanya perkiraanku saja." batin ichiya sambil melihat tatapan tajam natsu.

Lalu natsu berbalik dan menggerakan langkah kakinya, meninggalkan mereka berempat.

"Kenapa sensei tidak melawan? Dia pasti akan kalah jika sensei ikut bertarung? Ucap eve sambil mengerang kesakitan. Ichiya pun hanya diam saja. "Kita harus melapor kepada master!" ucap ren.

"Jangan bodoh! Jika kita melaporkan hal ini kepada master, Fairy Tail dan Blue Pegasus bisa terlibat perang." Balas ichiya sedikit terpancing.

"Natsu kun, sebenarnya apa yang terjadi denganmu?" batin ichiya.

**Di guild Fairy Tail…**

Duduk termenung dan terlihat kebingungan, seorang wanita berambut pirang sedang menyangga dagunya dengan tangan kanannya dan meletakkan kaki kanannya diatas kaki kirinya, "Kenapa natsu belakangan ini tidak kelihatan ya? Huh." Batin lucy sambil menghela nafasnya. Lalu datang lah mirajane. "kenapa lucy? Sedang memikirkan natsu ya?." Ucap mirajane dengan nada menggoda. "Chigau-chigau!" lucy pun terkaget dan tergambar jelas diraut wajahnya yang memerah bahwa dia sedang memikirkan natsu. "Apa kau menyukai natsu?" tanya mirajane serius. "ha!? kenapa aku harus m-menyu-ukai n-nnatsu, yang benar saj-a ahahaha!." Balas lucy dengan wajah yang memerah kali ini diatas kepalanya mengeluarkan uap, entah kenapa uap itu sangat banyak seperti uap kereta api, cara bicaranya yang gagap seperti itu menimbulkan kecurigaan baru mirajane.

"Jadi benar ya, lucy? Tanya mirajane lagi kali ini dengan nada yang berbeda (menggoda). "U-uh." Jawab lucy singkat sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

"Oh ya, bagaimana keadaan erza? mirajane san?."tanya lucy dengan wajah cemas.

"Sampai sekarang dia masih tidak sadarkan diri." Balas mirajane singkat. "sebenarnya siapa yang bisa mengalahkan erza sampai seperti itu?" batin mirajane sambil melihat ke bawah dan mengepal tangannya dengan keras.

Dari belakang lucy terlihat pria berambut pink yang mencoba mendekati lucy dan menepukkan tangannya ke pundak lucy. Setelah ditepuk, lucy pun langsung berbalik arah.

"Natsu!?" teriak lucy terkejut." Kenapa kau mengagetkanku!" teriak lucy dengan wajah memerahnya. "anoo, apa kau ada waktu?" tanya natsu tanpa ekspresi. "A-aku bisa, mem-mang ada apa, natsu? tiba-tiba mengajakku seperti ini." Balas lucy tergagap. "Kau akan tau nanti, aku tunggu kau di taman seperti biasa, jaa!" ucap natsu sambil berjalan keluar guild.

"Ha!? chotto natsu!, apa yang harus aku lakukan?" gumam lucy yang kebingungan.

Suasana pun berubah..

"Tidak aku sangka perasaanmu langsung direspon oleh natsu, lucy?." Ucap mirajane tersenyum. "persiapkan dengan baik. Jangan sampai kamu mengecewakannya ya? Ganbarre!." Tambah mirajane sambil meninggalkan lucy."

.

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan? Jangan sampai mengecewakannya ya?" batin lucy berjalan di pinggir sungai dengan kedua tangannya melentang kearah kanan dan kirinya.

Beberapa saat kemudian..

"Yosh, dengan ini sudah bagus!,sudah waktunya." Batin lucy sambil keluar rumahnya." kali ini apa yang akan dibicarakan oleh natsu? jantungku terasa ingin berhenti." Batinnya.

**Sesampainya di taman..**

Dari kejauhan terlihat natsu yang sedang menunggu lucy dengan berdiri di bawah pohon yang rindang. Lucy pun mendekat dengan wajah yang ditundukkan ke bawah, "Maaf membuatmu menunggu natsu?" ucap lucy sambil meluruskan pandangannya kearah natsu. "Tidak, aku baru saja sampai." Balas natsu tersenyum. "Natsu tersenyum? Sudah lama aku tidak melihatnya tersenyum seperti ini." Batin lucy sambil menatap natsu.

Lalu disaat yang bersamaan…

Laxus dan Gray mencoba berkeliling kota dan siapa tau mereka menemukan natsu, tidak disadari mereka pun sampai di taman dan mendapati sesosok Laki-laki berambut pink dan perempuan berambut kuning.

"Are? bukankah itu natsu, dan lucy!, kenapa mereka berduaan di tempat seperti ini!" ucap gray yang tidak sengaja melihat mereka berdua. Lalu laxus pun menarik gray. "Diamlah!, ini kesempatan kita." Ucap laxus sambil melakukan code diam.

"Jadi apa yang ingin kau katakan, natsu?" tanya lucy penasaran.

"Ano.. langsung saja, bulan depan dari sekarang pergilah dari guild!?" jawab natsu tegas.

"Ha!? nande!?" lucy pun terkejut dan seolah-olah dia tidak percaya dengan yang barusan natsu katakan.

"Kau akan tau, dan setelah itu ikutlah denganku!" ucap natsu dengan tersenyum.

"Apa kau lihat itu gray?" tanya laxus yang bersembunyi dibalik pohon.

"Yah, natsu terseyum, sudah lama dia tidak seperti itu." balas gray keheranan.

"Ikut denganmu!?" balas lucy terkejut dengan muka memerah. "Ha i." balas natsu singkat.

**Sebelumnya…**

"Zeref?, ada yang ingin aku tanyakan?" tanya natsu tanpa ekspresi. "Nani?" balas zeref singkat. "Apa kau tau gadis berambut kuning yang berada di guild?" tanya Natsu dengan wajah kebingungan. "Lucy san kah?" balas zeref. "Apa ada masalah?" tambah Zeref. "Aku merasa ada hal yang berbeda, seperti aku tidak ingin menyakitinya." Ucap Natsu berterus terang kepada Zeref.

"Jadi masih ada kekurangannya ya? Chikara yang aku kugunakan terhadap natsu san." Batin Zeref seperti berpikir sesuatu. "Jadi apa yang ingin kau lakukan, Natsu san?" Tanya Zeref.

"Aku tidak ingin menyakitinya, dan mencoba mambawanya bersamaku." Balas Natsu dengan tatapan serius. "Sokka?" lakukan sesukamu, natsu san. Balas Zeref dengan tatapan yang serupa.

"Seharusnya, kau tidak berada di tempat seperti itu, bersama orang-orang yang lemah, Nii san"

.

"Apa kau mau, Lucy?" ucap natsu dengan memegang tangan lucy.

"Ha? T-tangan!, aku akan pikirkan! Tapi cepat lepaskan tanganmu!. " balas lucy dengan wajah yang sangat memerah.

"U-uh." Balas Natsu sambil melepas tangannya.

"Apa maksudnya ini!" bulan depan? membawa lucy pergi?, apa dia benar-benar akan menghancurkan guild!?." Batin Gray sambil mengepal tangannya dengan keras dan terlihat sangat marah.

"Apa kita berpikiran sama? Gray?" ucap Laxus.

"Yeah!"

Sesampainya di rumah, lucy langsung menjatuhkan badannya ke kasurnya yang empuk dan dalam pikirinnya hanya terdapat kata-kata natsu, yang masih membingungkannya. "Apa maksud kata-kata dari Natsu tadi?, membawaku pergi? Dan meninggalkan guild?."

"Ah moo!, aku tidak mengerti sama sekali." Batin lucy dengan wajah yang memerah.

**Di taman..**

"Akhirnya kalian keluar juga? tikus-tikus tidak berguna." Ucap natsu dengan tatapan yang sangat tajam.

"Apa katamu!?" jawab Gray terpancing. "Tenanglah Gray, Ini hanya masalah waktu. Memang dia benar-benar Natsu imitasi, Baiklah sekarang…"

"Kita akan mengalahkannya, disini!?." Teriak Laxus dan Gray dengan kuda-kuda bertarung.

_**To be continue**_

_**Chapter 6 END**_


End file.
